


Peace of Self

by Rosyn_Snow



Series: Team 7 - The Best There Ever Was and Will Be [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Animal Meanings, Bears, Beginning of BAMF Haruno Sakura, Beginning of Medic Haruno Sakura, Beginning of Protective Haruno Sakura, Gen, Grounded Haruno Sakura, Haruno Sakura-centric, POV Haruno Sakura, Senju Haruno Sakura, Shinobi Summons, Steady Haruno Sakura, Strong Haruno Sakura
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 10:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19743997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosyn_Snow/pseuds/Rosyn_Snow
Summary: The Bear: The primary meaning of the bear spirit animal is strength and confidence. Standing against adversity; taking action and leadership. The spirit of the bear indicates it’s time for healing or using healing abilities to help self or others. The bear medicine emphasizes the importance of solitude, quiet time, rest. The spirit of the bear provides strong grounding forces. Provides us with strength in times when we feel weak or helpless.





	Peace of Self

Sakura stumbled when the smoke cleared, the transportation of summons making her stomach queasy. The bear ambled away from her and cautiously watched her as a cub crawled up to her placing a cute tiny paw on her knee, grounding her in a way she’s barely felt before.

  
Sakura blinked down at the golden cub, her own seafoam green eyes blinking as they meet with the forest green of the cub. The white spots decorating the cubs face like freckles, Sakura smiled as she tried to sit down gently and carefully reached a hand out for the cub to sniff.

  
The darker golden mama bear sat down and continued to watch. The cub tucked its head underneath her palm and spoke.

  
“Hello Sakura-chan. We’ve been waiting a while for you.”

  
Sakura nearly startled out of her skin, before she remembered from somewhere that she had read. Strong summons can speak, she gave a wane smile.

  
“Waiting for me? Surely not. There must be another out there that would be more suited for such amazing creatures such as you.”

  
The cub gave her a sad smile, “No. There has not been one. None with your potential.”

  
Sakura blinked tears out of her eyes. No one has ever said that to her before, even her parents thought her a failure for having such small reserves compared to them. To have this beautiful golden cub tell her such a thing, forced feeling she had buried to the surface.

  
The cub climbed into her lap and bumped its head into her stomach radiating comfort and support the entire time. She ran her hand through the silky fur of the cubs back and sniffled, “Thank you.”

  
The cub purred, a purr that Sakura knew would turn into a rumble with time.

  
The mama bear stood up, “Come. It is time for the test.”

  
The cub sighed and tumbled off her, Sakura steadied the cub before it could fall on its face. The cub smiled up at her, “Please follow me.”

  
Sakura wiped away the leakage of her tears and got to her feet, following the cub on somewhat steady feet. Walking through the forest towards the towering temple, “It’s so beautiful here.”

  
The mama bear walking besides her rumbled, “Thank you young one.”

  
The cub trotted up the small steps with ease pausing to look back once as if to make sure she was still following, before bounding into the temple with hyper energy.

  
Mama bear chuckled, “So much energy, you will be good for her. All it takes is passing the elders test.”

  
Sakura paused in the doorway. “What if I don’t?”

  
Mama bear just looked at her, before carefully nudging her into the temple with a soft mutter of, “You will. Have faith in yourself.”

  
The temple door closed before Sakura could respond. So she turned around to analyze the temple, she noticed the podium in the middle instantly. It was hard not to, for standing on it were most likely the three oldest bears Sakura would ever meet.


End file.
